dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Rex D - The BAD
Descripción '더 BAD' 는 2년전 렉스디가 제이켠과의 '쇼미더머니2' 경연에서 불렀던 'BAD BOY'를 기반으로 렉스디만의 솔로곡으로 재해석한 것으로, 지난 몇 년간 렉스디가 이 바닥에서 느낀 감정들을 고스란히 담고 있는 곡이다. ►듣기 http://smarturl.it/REX.D_NEW ►iTunes: http://smarturl.it/6unsyk ►Spotify: http://smarturl.it/k565o4 Twitter - http://twitter.com/gosthoho Facebook - http://facebook.com/rexdnews Instagram - http://instagram.com/rex.d 가사 매일 밤 I woke up 몸 보다 맘이 앞서 괴로웠던 내 지난 날들의 상처는 커 친구도 적이 됐던 나를 삼키던 열등감은 거울 속의 나의 얼굴에 담아져 나를 아끼던 친구 혹은 부모님의 가슴에 못을 박았어 앨범 한 장 없이 나의 손에 쥐어진 기획사 명함들 차고 넘치는 루키들 사이 날 기억하는 팬들의 맘 지금 이 모든 건 나약했던 내겐 힘이면서 독이 됐어 해답은 나 벗어나야겠지 내가 만든 저울질에서 내 음악이 나를 어디로 데려갈 지도 모르던 때 처음 홍대에 밤거린 화려한 만큼 빈 깡통뿐인 내게 조바심을 안겨줬네 겉멋뿐인 내게 여러 회사의 러브콜 또 Fan의 내 다음행보를 기다리는 기대에 무게만큼 머리 속에 안개는 진해 너넨 절대 몰라 내가 겪은 혼란 무대 아래 나 혼자 렉스테잎이 나오기 전까지 대기실의 차가운 공간 허나 이제 알 필요 없지 그저 무대 위에 선 지금이 모습 그대로 기억한 채 내 다음 행보에 엄지를 올리고 시끄러운 애들 입을 막아줘 Yea, I'm f**kin' glowin' up 내 목소리가 묻어있는 모든 것 that's the proof I'll take it down, down One hunnid, I'm in it now 니가 내 노랠 알던 누군가 날 밀어내던 Get the f**k back b***h anyone but for myself 시작은 제이켠 옆 에서 2년 전 함께 했던 매번의 무대에서 환호하는 제이켠의 많은 팬들을 봤고 그 무댈 이어 내가왔어 이건 변주 아닌 못다한 무대의 완성 제이켠이 아닌 렉스디를 다시 박지 물론 각오는 두 배로 모자란 애들은 말이 많지만 입 닫고 보여주는 것이 맞지 근데 말은 똑바로 해 호랑인 업어 키운게 아냐 사육이 맞지 늘 함께하던 무대 시소는 기울었고 맞지 않았던 무게 내 자린 무겐 없지만 그 덕에 가뿐히 저 위로 올라가 뜨네 그간 날 눌러 온건 남 아닌 자신인걸 알아 얼마나 익든 간에 사관 떨어졌으니까 더는 썩기 전에 나 참았던 거 보여줘야겠지 그래 bad boy 이젠 사과할게 나의 fan들 날 믿고 기다린 보답과 동시에 Hater들에게는 선물하지 내 중지 그래 이건 힙합이 아냐 날 기다린 이들을 위한 발라드 랩이 맞아 난 사랑을 노래하니까 멋대로 지껄여도 상관없지 내 목소릴 더 이상 체계에 가둘 순 없지 더 이상의 소모전은 없어 날 위한 걱정은 넣어둬 Yea, I'm f**kin' glowin' up 내 목소리가 묻어있는 모든 것 that's the proof I'll take it down, down One hunnid, I'm in it now 니가 내 노랠 알던 누군가 날 밀어내던 Get the f**k back b***h anyone but for myself 빙빙 꼬인 관계의 연속 웅크려 지낸 날들의 이윤 바로 겸손 이제 보여줄 때 말이 아닌 목소리로 대변해 비웃음이 가신 얼굴들이 훤해 그간 날 보는 시선에 덮인 먹구름은 이젠 다시없지 이젠 악수 대 악수, 목소리 대 목소리 확신을 가둘 일 이제 다시는 없길 Yea, I'm f**kin' glowin' up 내 목소리가 묻어있는 모든것 that's the proof I'll take it down, down One hunnid, I'm in it now 니가 내 노랠 알던 누군가 날 밀어내던 Get the f**k back b***h anyone but for myself Still I pray 작곡: 진대호,렉스디 작사: 렉스디 편곡: 진대호 Additional Chorus by 렉스디 Composed by 렉스디, 진대호 Recorded by Mr.Black at Yub Records Mixed by 김대현 at Headbang Studio Categoría:Vídeos